The 3 Month Itch
About Lynn Sr. Is at the Santiago home for about 3 months and the sisters and mother misses him. Trivia Lynn Sr. is revealed as a English Bobby or police officer in old London. Max first cares about Laura in this, but desperately. References Spongebob: When Max calls Louis a square head with holes and buck teeth, that's referring to the Nickelodeon character. Script (The Loud Parents Room) Rita: Honey, I understand that you're moving to the Santiago residence for 3 months. Lynn Sr.: Yep and in merry old England, I was a bobby. A police officer. Rita: Well, I have something for you to remind you about me. The wedding picture. Lynn Sr.: Oh yeah, those were good times. (Sibling Meeting) Leni: Dad, what do want to tell us? Lynn Sr.: I'm gonna be away for 3 months at Lori's house. Lincoln: Dad, I have made a clay sculpture of the Flag of Wales. Lynn: Take this baseball. Luna: You can have my special pick, luv. Luan: You can have one of my joke notebooks. Leni: Here's extra clothing for their kids. Lynn Sr.: Thanks you guys. (They all hug) (The next morning) (Doorbell rings) (Lori answers) Lori: Hey dad! Welcome to Paradise! Bobby: Mr Loud, I would like to introduce our kids. Lynn Sr.: Lay em on me. Bobby: This is Max, Laura, Louis and Mary. Louis: You must be our grandparent that Father mentioned. Lynn Sr.: Yep, I'm the guy. Laura: Let me take you coat, Monseiur. Lynn Sr.: Thanks, Laura. (Louis's Room) Max: Our grandfather is an old coot. Louis: You're disrespecting our elder? Max: No. You're a cube with buck teeth. Louis: If you want some GET SOME!!!! (They fight) (Mary peeks at them and runs to tell Lori) (Living Room) Bobby: You're an British person. Lynn Sr.: Yeah and we would go to England to see the Queen. Lori: That sounds wonderful. Mary: MOMMY! Lori: Mary, when grownups are speaking, you should wait until it's your turn to speak. Mary: MAX AND LOUIS ARE FIGHTING! Bobby: What in tarnation?! (The Fight) Lori: Max Harris Loud Santiago and Louis Armstrong Loud Santiago, you two stop at once! Louis: Max called Grandpa an old coot. Lori: MAX, HOW DARE YOU. YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BED EARLY TONIGHT, CAPRICE? Max and Louis: Yes, ma'am. Lori: Good. (At Dinner) Lynn Sr.: You know, I was a good cook once. Bobby: Yeah, Lori told me all about it. (The Loud House) Rita: It's been a month. How come he hasn't answered? Lynn: A postcard. Rita: Thanks Lynn. Dear Rita and the kids, I'm at England with the Santiagos and I've just meet Queen Elizabeth. And the Royal Family. Max and Louis just got punished and punished everytime. Love, Lynn Loud Sr. P.S. If you want to come, I have tickets to the express in the tax bill letter. Rita: KIDS, WE ARE GOING WITH YOU FATHER! Part 2 (The Royal Woods Express) Rita: We would like to go to the Hazeltucky Airport. Lincoln: Where are we going again? Rita: To the Buckingham Palace where your dad is! (The next month; London) Lynn Sr.: I see them! (They hug and reunite) Lynn Sr.: Let's go the Supper that Queen Elizabeth had served us. (Rita and Lori talk) Rita: Lori I'm glad that you have responsibility for Bobby and the kids, Lori: Yeah and well, I would like for you to have this. Lori: It's a photo of the Queen and us. Rita: Thanks, Lori. (Back at home) Lynn Sr.: Well, it's good to be home again. Lincoln: Yeah Dad. We liked the Queen that she gave us free tea packets and bread. Rita: Honey, I've missed you for about a month. I've began to think about you. (They kiss) THE END